Fehmi Agani
Fehmi Agani (1932 në Gjakovë - 6 maj 1999 në Prishtinë, Kosovë) filozof, sociolog dhe politikan i doktoruar, akademik, gazetar dhe Hero shqiptar i Kosovës. Fehmi Agani ishte nënkryetar shumëvjeçar i LDK-së dhe deputet i Kuvendit të Republikës së Kosovës Profesor Agani nga koleget e tij (Akademisë së Kosovës) merrej për demokrat i cili kishte për qëllim demoktatizimi e shoqëris shqiptare në gjitha lëmijt e jetës. Që nga vitet 60-ta kur ishe paraqitur me argumentim e së drejtës së Republikës së Kosovës e deri me vrasjen e tij, Agani e kishte vënë gjithë krijimtarin e tij në shërbim të projekimit, të argumentimit dhe të realizimit të këtij qëllimi. Kështu ai ishte pjesëmarrës aktiv në politiken e Kosovës në vitet -ta. Duke pasë studiuar për filozofi, specializizuar në shkencat sociologjike dhe politike, doktoruar në këto shkenca, F. Agani, pas një përvoje si arsimtar i filozofisë dhe i lëndëve të afërta në shkollat e mesme të Prishtinës, kishte vazhduar si gazetar dhe komentator i politikës së jashtme në gazetën Rilindja, për t’iu kthyer sërish arsimit - tani në rrafshin universitar si ligjërues, docent e profesor i sociologjisë dhe i sociologjisë politike, po edhe i lëndëve të afërta me to, duke u bërë njëherësh dhe themelues i Degës së Filozofisë e Sociologjisë në Universitetin e Prishtinës, po edhe një nga ndërtuesit kryesorë të Universitetit në tërësi. Veprimtaria Veprimtarinë e frytshme prej arsimtari universitar Fehmiu e kishte nisur para Plenumit të Brioneve, që shënoi kthesë në zhvillimet politike në ish-Jugosllavi dhe sidomos në Kosovë. Pikërisht në atë kohë të çlirimit të energjive krijuese të shqiptarëve shquhet roli i grupit të intelektualëve që përpiqeshin që ato energji t‘i kanalizonin në drejtime pozitive. Fehmiu ishte ndër ata që shquheshin posaçërisht qoftë sa i përket angazhimit për demaskimin e shtypjes barbare të ushtruar mbi shqiptarët, qoftë edhe më shumë në kërkimin e hapësirave të reja për zgjerimin e të drejtave shoqërore dhe kombëtare të shqiptarëve me synim barazimin me të tjerët në ish-Jugosllavi. Gjurmët e angazhimit të tij hetohen në disa drejtime teorike dhe praktike, një veprimtari që e mishëron teorin dhe praktikë dhe e bën gati të pamundëshëm ndarjen e tyre. thumb|200px|[[Fehmi Agani]] # Në drejtimin politik - në kërkimin e rrugëve për përparim institucional të këtyre të drejtave, krijimin e klimës politike dhe pastaj edhe të kërkesave juridike-kushtetuese për avancimin e statusit të Kosovës në kuadër të federatës jugosllave.( vitet 1967) # Në ndërtimin e mëtejmë të rrjetit të shkollave të larta dhe të fakulteteve, për të kaluar në organizim universitar me mësim të plotë në gjuhën shqipe. # Në themelimin dhe ngritjen e institucioneve shkencore. Më 1967 Fehmi Agani qe emëruar drejtor i Institutit të sapo ri-themeluar Albanologjik në Prishtinë. # Në angazhimin për hapjen e komunikimit të shqiptarëve të ish-Jugosllavisë me shqiptarët e tjerë, posaçërisht me Shqipërinë. # Në situatën e re të Kosovës në federatën jugosllave, pas Amendamenteve kushtetuese dhe Kushtetutës së vitit 1974. # Në rritjen e infrastrukturës së brendshme të institucioneve të Kosovës dhe të cilësisë e gjerësisë së punës brenda tyre. Pas Demonstratave të vitit 1981 përjashtohet nga shoqëria komuniste dhe i merret e drejta e ligjërimit. # Në fillim të viteve ´90 Fehmiu është në kreun e lëvizjes së madhe politike për pavarësinë e Kosovës, në udhëheqjen e ngushtë të LDK-së (nënkryetar dhe "lapsi" i LDK-së} # Në hartimin e të gjitha dokumenteve të rëndësishme për lëvizjen politike në Kosovë në dekadën e fundit, sidomos në hartimin e atyre dokumenteve që kanë peshë dhe vlerë ndërkombëtare. # Në ndërtimin dhe selitjen e raporteve sa më të afërta midis grupeve dhe partive në Kosovën e viteve ’90. Agani ishte aktiv me "lapsë" dhe trup e shpirt në ngjarjet politike që ndodhnin në Kosovë në vitet 90-ta, ndër të cilat duhet vequar ngjarjet si: Deklarata e Pavarësisë, Kushtetuta e Republikës së Kosovës, Referendumi për Pavarësi dhe në ndërtimin e institucioneve të Kosovës në bazë të zgjedhjeve presidenciale e parlamentare të Republikës së Kosovës të vitit 1992. Më 6 maj 2004 nga ana e kryetarit të Kosovës shpallet "Hero i Kosovës". Veprimtaria shkencore Vitet e hershme të 60-ta : Gjatë gjithë kësaj kohe ai punonte në projektin për shoqërinë civile, njëherish me pretedime teorike dhe me zbatime konkrete në shoqërinë kosovare dhe shqiptare në përgjithsi. Në këtë drejtimi ai kishte pregatitur disa libra të cilat përshkak të luftes nuk arriti të i botoj në vitin 1999. Vitet e 60-ta : Punime sociologjiko-politike për proceset e participimit të punëtorëve në drejtimet e ndërmarrjeve (Mitbestimmung) në Gjermani. Këto punime janë publikuar në revista të ndryshme në serbokroatisht. Punime hulumtuese-shkencore për proceset shoqërore-politike në Shqipëri gjatë Luftës II Botërore, sidomos në studimin e veprimtarisë së partive politike. thumb|left|200px|Prof. Dr. Fehmi Agani Vitet e 70-ta : Shkrime më ngushtësisht sociologjiko-teorike, përfshirë dhe tekste për nevoja të shkollave. Vitet e 80-ta : Projekti i studimit të historisë së mendimit sociologjik. Rezultat i pjesërishëm i kësaj pune është libri i vetëm i atij lloji ndër ne Në rrjedha të mendimit sociologjik i botuar më 1990. Dorëshkrime në tërësi librin rreth 200 faqesh të hartuar për nevoja të instancave shqiptare. Vitet e 90-ta : Argumentimet dhe shpjegimet shkencore politike të të drejtave shqiptare dhe të Kosovës në raport me sllavët e jugut përreth, projektimet e lëvizjeve konkrete politike përbrenda shoqërisë sonë, projektimet dhe argumentimet e pavarësisë shtetërore dhe shtetformuese të Kosovës dhe në mbrojtjen dhe përhapjen e këtyre ideve; ana tjetër dhe gati paralele me këtë ka të bëjë me çështjet e organizimit të jetës shoqërore, përgjithësisht me organizimin e shoqërisë civile dhe me proceset e demokratizimit. Pas vdekjes : Është botur një përmbledheje e punimeve të tij e titullura "Pavarsia - Gjasa dhe Shpres". Prodhimtaria shkencore-intelektuale e Fehmi Aganit është shkruar pjesën më të madhe në gjuhën shqipe. Për një pjesë ajo është hartuar serbisht, por ka dhe shkrime që janë ruajtur në përkthim anglisht. Vrasja Rrethanat e vrasjes së Aganit nga ana Doktrinës së shenjtë serbe, mbeten të paqarta. Më 6 maj 1999, Agani, së bashku me familjen e tij, tentoi të linte Kosovën me tren. Në kufirin me Maqedoninë, treni u kthye mbrapsht. Diku afër Fushë Kosovës, policia ndaloi trenin dhe urdhëroi të zbrisnin të gjithë. Dëshmi të ndryshme të botuara në shtyp thonë se Agani u mor ose në një autobus së bashku me burra të tjerë shqiptarë, ose i vetëm me policët brenda një makine private. Kufoma e tij u gjend të nesërmen buzë një rruge gjithë baltë, pranë Lipjanit. Qeveria serbe ngriti pretendimin se Agani është vrarë nga UÇK-ja, në mënyrë që ta pengonin të luante rolin e negociatorit midis Rugovës e qeverisë serbe. Një deklaratë e policisë e publikuar më 7 maj 1999, tha: Hamendësohet se terroristët e të ashtuquajturës UÇK e kanë mbajtur Aganin të izoluar me synimin për të penguar angazhimin e tij në negociatat midis Rugovës dhe qeverisë së Serbisë. Kur Rugova u nis për në Romë, ata nuk kanë patur interes për ta mbajtur më tej të izoluar, kështu që e vranë. Ky akt terrorist mund të interpretohet pa asnjë dyshim si një konfirmim i vendimit tashmë të shpallur të UÇK-së për të bërë të njëjtën gjë edhe me zotin Ibrahim Rugova''Nga : 'HRW' - artikulli : UNDER ORDERS: War Crimes in Kosovo . Tituj të veprave * ''Në rrjedha të mendimit sociologjik - Vepra I 1990 ISBN 9951-05-000-X dhe ISBN 9951-05-001-8 * Për shoqërinë civile - Vepra II ISBN 9951-05-000-X dhe ISBN 9951-05-002-6 * Demokracia, Kombi, Vetëvendosja - Vepra III ISBN 9951-05-000-X dhe ISBN 9951-05-003-4 * Partitë dhe grupet politike në Shqipëri gajtë luftës së dytë botërore (1939 - 1945)- Vepra IV ISBN 9951-05-000-X dhe ISBN 9951-05-004-2 * Sindikatat Gjermane dhe shkrime tjera - Vepra V ISBN 9951-05-000-X dhe ISBN 9951-05-005-0 * Gjuha e dhunës dhe zëri i arsyes - Vepra VI ISBN 9951-05-000-X dhe ISBN 9951-05-006-9 * Pavarësia gjasa dhe shpresë - Vepra VII ISBN 9951-05-000-X dhe ISBN 9951-05-007-7. * Intervista, reagime - Vepra VIII ISBN 9951-05-000X dhe ISBN 9951-008-5. Mirënjohjet * Urdhri Hero i Kosovës * Medalja e Artë e Pavarësisë * Medalja e Artë e Lidhjes së Prizrenit Tituj shkencorë * Studiues i diplomuar i Filozofis - 1959, Universiteti i Beogradit >SHKENCËTAR DHE PERSONALITET I GJITHANSHËM - Rexhep Ismajli dhe Eqrem Basha - intenet prill 2007 * Magjistër i Shkecave Politike - 1965, Universiteti i Beogradit >SHKENCËTAR DHE PERSONALITET I GJITHANSHËM - Rexhep Ismajli dhe Eqrem Basha - intenet prill 2007 * Doktor i Shkecave Sociologjike - 1973, Fakulteti Filozofik Prishtinë >SHKENCËTAR DHE PERSONALITET I GJITHANSHËM - Rexhep Ismajli dhe Eqrem Basha - intenet prill 2007 * Profesor universitar Universiteti i Prishtinës >SHKENCËTAR DHE PERSONALITET I GJITHANSHËM - Rexhep Ismajli dhe Eqrem Basha - intenet prill 2007 * Akademik i Akedemis së Arteve dhe Shkencave të Kosovës Burimi i të dhënave Lidhje të jashtme * CNN - NATO says prominent Kosovo leaders executed - * Death squads go door to door `executing' Kosovo intel lectuals - *Kosovo peace envoy killed - *The Suspended Flight of a Kosovo Dove; Peacemaker Fehmi Agani's Family Tells of His Final Days - * Highlights of the AAP newsfile, Tuesday morning - * Albanese leiders geëxecuteerd - * Revista PASQYRA - * Milosevic revokes Kosovo's autonomy - * Liberty Live - Фехми Агани, второй человек в партии Демократический Союз Косово - был убит 7 мая - Category:politikanë shqiptarë Category:Fehmi Agani Category:Akademikë shqiptarë category:Urdhri Hero i Kosovës Category:Lidhja Demokratike e Kosovës category:lindje 1932 category:vdekje 1999